A ultima profecia da Serpente
by Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann
Summary: Prólogo:    Mais um ano começa para nossa heroína Hermione Granger e o Trio de Ouro em Hogwarts, um ano imprevisível, onde tudo será revelado , e  os destinos serão selados. Acompanhe-os nesta aventura!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Eu não sou dona de nadinha infelizmente! Tudo pertence a nossa amiga escritora e comensal JKiller Rowling( brincadeira to brava por que ela matou nosso sevie)  
><strong>

**Capitulo um**

**O retorno a Hogwarts pela ultima vez?  
><strong>

Hermione embarca mais uma vez no expresso de Hogwarts, mas nesse ano tudo está tão incerto, tão difícil... Ela olha para seus pais pela janela, enquanto esses acenam para ela. Porém ela imagina se aquela seria a ultima vez que os veriam, ou será que a história teria finalmente um final feliz, e todos sairiam bem dessa história, seria possível isso?

Assim ela refletia até ser arrancada abruptamente dos seus tristes pensamentos por Harry e Rony.

_ Oi Mione! Tudo bem? Perguntou Harry.  
>- Oi Harry.. Er..hun..estou bem , sim!<br>- Não parece , quando cheguei você parecia distante, pensativa.. O que houve?  
>_ Nada Harry, apenas estou pensando se essa seria a nossa ultima vez em Hogwarts, e que por causa da Segunda Guerra Mágica , que nós nem sabemos se todos sobrevivemos a Vold..quero dizer, a Você – Sabe – Quem...<p>

- Oh, Mione, não se preocupe, não meu amor..Tudo vai dar certo! Afinal somos ou não o Trio de Ouro?  
>_ E outra o Harry está sendo treinado pelo maior bruxo de todos os tempos! Assim disse Rony, aproveitando o momento para aproxima – lá dos seus braços, e lhe dar um doce, terno beijo em seus lábios.<p>

Até serem interrompidos, por Gina que entrará no vagão deles sentando se ao lado de seu par Harry Potter. Gina ao ver a cena de amor de seu irmãozinho "querido", lançou um comentário debochado ao casal.

- Urgh! Que isso Rony! Não podia esperar até ficarem a sós?  
>Com esse comentário Rony e Mione, se separaram um do outro ambos corando violentamente.<p>

- Gina, não enche! Pelo que eu sei não tem problema nenhum eu beijar minha futura esposa.  
>-Oh! Mione, meus pêsames! Disse Gina rindo, mirando com um ar divertido, um Ronald com um olhar letal para ela.<p>

_ Rony! Pare de me olhar assim..Você está até parecendo o Snape, só que ruivo!

Todos riram com o comentário, exceto Rony que de furioso, passou a ficar vermelho de constrangimento.

-Então, Mione quer dizer, que você aceitou a proposta do meu irmão. Acho que a única vantagem é que agora você será minha maninha de verdade. Disse Gina em meio a gritinhos de animação.

_ Gina, não é bem assim.. Oh..vamos dizer que aceitei por hora, mas só vou aceitar mesmo depois dos NIEMS..e.. Assim dizia Hermione, até interrompida por Rony.

_ Mas isso não quer dizer que não vai aceitar, pois eu sei que nós nos amamos, e no fim do ano casaremos e você – sabe- quem será derrotado, e Harry será o nosso padrinho.

Assim os três seguiram viagem, conversando sobre quadribol, e suas experiências de férias, e desejos para esse ano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meu****projeto****de****Fic**

**(Escolhas)**

**Cenário: Hogwarts, e pós hogwarts.**

**Shippers: SS/HG/RW LB/RW GW/HP RL/NT**

**Disclaimer:**

**Capitulo dois**

**Emfim.. Em Hogwarts!  
><strong>

Hermione, Gina, Harry e Rony, chegaram a Hogwarts próximos à hora do jantar, porém Hermione não queria encontrar com o principal causador da sua dúvida em aceitar a proposta de casamento de Ronald Weasley. Com esse pensamento ela deu um jeito de ir diretamente para o seu quarto na Grifinória, com o intuito de fugir do jantar no Salão Principal. 

- Hei Mione! Você não virá jantar conosco no Salão Principal?

-Uh. Er.. Eu acho que não estou me sentindo exausta da viagem.. Eu acho que eu vou ler um pouco, pedir algo para comer aos elfos domésticos, e dormir um pouco.

_ Ta bom Mione, nos vemos depois despediram se Harry, Rony e Gina, que se direcionavam ao Salão Principal, Enquanto Hermione encaminhava-se a torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto Hermione aproximava se do seu quarto, ela pensava:

- Será que estou fazendo o certo, fugindo de encontrar o Snape no Salão Principal com aquela eterna cara de desprezo, e ódio gratuito? Quem diria, eu uma Grifinória fugindo.. Suspirou Hermione.

Hermione respondeu a si mesma;

- Por hora está certo, tenho muitas coisas na cabeça para aturar olhar de desprezo dele sobre mim. Amanhã eu cuido disso.

- Mas será que ele sentirá minha falta no Jantar? Pensou Hermione

_ Deixa de estupidez Hermione, desde quando Severus Snape sente falta de alguém? Completou Hermione para si mesma, dormindo logo em seguida com esse pensamento. 

Em outra parte do castelo, mais precisamente no Salão Principal, Severus Snape fazia seu ritual anual, e diário de inspecionar com os seus negros, e intimidantes olhos as mesas dos alunos de cada casa. Até que algo lhe chamou atenção.

- Ora, Ora.. Ora! O trio de Ouro de Hogwarts incompleto, isso seria possível? Pensou Snape.  
>- Onde estará a Irritante Sabe-Tudo? Até que ele se deu conta do que estava pensando, e resolveu espantar o pensamento:<p>

_-Ora, homem! Desde quando se preocupa com grifinórios irritantes?

- Já basta o Potter!..humpf ! E este já esta de bom tamanho!

Ele murmurou para si mesmo, sem notar que Alvo Dumbledore o fitava com um sorriso de que sabia o que ele procurava, e por que... Mesmo sabendo que Severus não admitiria jamais que ele se importa com a Srta. Granger.

- Mal sabe ele que ela será peça fundamental para ele para essa Guerra e após ela. Eles definitivamente são iguais! Pensou Dumbledore, ainda com um sorriso maroto nos lábios em direção a Snape.

- Severus, algum problema?  
>- Não, Alvo.. Se me der licença vou me retirar. Severus falou com irritação contida imaginando que o diretor planejava algo para ele, da qual ele não iria gostar.<p>

Severus foi direto para seus aposentos, nas masmorras da Sonserina, alcançou sua garrafa de firewhisk, se condenando por que ele estava preocupado com a Srta. Granger, mesmo sabendo que essa preocupação estava ligada aos seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Mas como era possível isso?

_ Aquiete-se homem! Ela jamais será sua.. Lembre-se você tem uma missão!

Do outro lado do Castelo, Hermione, tem um pesadelo, e decide ir ler na tranqüilidade da Floresta Proibida, que para ela por ser do 7 ano, não era mais proibida.

Hermione sentou se num embaixo de uma arvore e, leu seu livro, imaginando se ela veria ver o mundo mágico em paz algum dia, seu olhar foi se perdendo no céu estrelado.


	3. Chapter 3

Meu projeto de Fic

(Escolhas) Setentia

Cenário: Hogwarts, e pós hogwarts.

Shippers: SS/HG HG/RW LB/RW GW/HP RL/NT

Disclaimer: 

Capitulo três

A Convocação. E um pedido absurdo!

_ Aquiete-se homem! Ela jamais será sua. Lembre - se você tem uma missão!

Ele foi arrancando abruptamente dos seus pensamentos com uma dor lancinante no braço esquerdo, era a marca... Voldemort o convocava, mais uma vez para o seu inferno pessoal, como ele conseguia ser fiel a Voldemort? Às vezes ele se perguntava, mas ele sabia a resposta. Ele era "fiel" a Voldemort só para ser o causador da ruína do Lord das Trevas, como o Lord destruiu tudo o que ele amava. Ele iria destruir o Lord mesmo que ele morresse junto!

Severus pegou um pouco de pó de Flú, enfiou a cabeça na lareira e gritou.

-Sala do Diretor! Então no mesmo momento sua cabeça se projetou na lareira do Diretor. E ele falou:

- Alvo! Estou sendo convocado, quando eu sair abaixe as proteções para que eu possa aparatar em Hogwarts quando eu retornar. Assim que eu voltar nos falaremos.

Severus vestiu-se como a própria morte, que o visse teria medo.

Pois ele realmente ficava tenebroso com aquela mascara, e aquela capa.

Ele encaminhou-se a Floresta Proibida, pela passagem secreta da masmorra, e da Floresta, aparatou na Mansão Malfoy.

Chegando lá ele vestiu a farsa de homem fiel, e submisso a Voldemort, fazendo uma reverencia cheia de pompa, e bajulação. Ah se, Voldemort soubesse o desprezo que Snape tem dele, ele estaria morto.

- Oh, Mi lorde!O que este seu servo pode fazer pelo meu senhor? Disse um Snape totalmente dissimulado, frio, de joelhos beijando as vestes lamacentas do ser ofídico a sua frente.

- Olá Severus, que bom que conseguiu estar conosco está noite, pensei que teria que mandar alguns dos seus amigos comensais busca-lo... Falou Voldemort com um tom perigoso.

_ Mi lorde, perdoe-me, eles estão alertas e eu estou sendo vitima de desconfiança dos outros membros da Ordem, então eu não poderia deixar o velho desconfiar de mim, e destruir o disfarce.

_ Severus... Severus, não brinque comigo, você há tempos não me dá uma notícia relevante, estou começando a me questionar sobre sua lealdade, e serventia para mim.  
>_ Mas meu senhor!<p>

- Cale-se Severus! Crucio! Gritou Voldemort com a varinha apontada para Snape, enquanto esse se contorcia violentamente, com as dores da Cruciatos.

Voldemort cessou a tortura para que pudesse dar a missão a Snape.

_ Severus você tem uma missão, e você terá que cumprir.. Eu quero que você traga a Sangue ruim da amiguinha do Potter, eu tenho planos para ela, que vai deixa –lo abalado , e atrairá ele para cá num acesso de fúria.

-AHAHAHAHA, riu diabolicamente o lord das trevas.  
>_ Gostou da idéia Severus?<p>

_ Agradeça a Bellatrix. Disse o Lord  
>Severus amaldiçoou ambos internamente, ele sabe que não pode fazer isso, ainda mais com a Granger.<p>

_ Mas, Mi lorde, eu não posso fazer isso!

-E por que não Severus?


	4. Chapter 4

**Meu projeto de Fic**

**(Escolhas)**

**Cenário: Hogwarts, e pós hogwarts.**

**Shippers: SS/HG/RW LB/RW GW/HP RL/NT**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Capitulo três**

**Ordens e conseqüências **

_ Isto é uma ordem! Exclamou a Voldemort!

_ Mas Mi lorde.. O diretor irá associar o desaparecimento dela a mim, eu não posso ser responsável por uma falha dessas, eu sou o único comensal infiltrado lá, Eu não posso fazer isso!

_ Mi lorde você não enxerga que o Snape é um traidor? Disse Bellatrix com seu jeito histérico.

- Cale - se, Bella! Falou Voldemort.

_ Então Severus você cumprirá a ordem que seu mestre está lhe dando? Falou Voldemort apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Severus.

- Eu não posso Mi lorde, pelo bem da missão! Disse Severus.

_ - Sectumsepra! Crucios! Gritou Voldemort ambas imperdoáveis ao mesmo tempo.

Severus não teve tempo de reagir, seu corpo fora rasgado em cortes profundos, que jorravam descontroladamente, enquanto se corpo se retorcia violentamente por causa da cruciatos, Seus gritos reverberavam pela sala de reuniões, e os outros comensais se divertiam com o sofrimento do braço de direito de Voldemort.

A tortura continuou até Severus dizer que cumpriria missão.

_ Eu farei, eu farei Mi lorde! Falou Snape semi-inconsciente, lavado de sangue, e com dores enlouquecedoras. Seu pensamento era que ele tinha que sair dali com vida, para avisar a Dumbledore, ele saberia o que fazer.

- Lucius, leve este verme daqui! Falou Voldemort

- Sim, imediatamente Mi lorde. Lucius falou com um sorriso mau no rosto.

- E quanto a você Severus, recupere–se logo e cumpra sua missão, não admitirei falha, está claro?

- Sim, Mi lord! Falou um Severus quase inconsciente, preocupado, se conseguiria chegar vivo, e a tempo de avisar a Dumbledore, e proteger a Granger. Seu pensamento fora cortado ao receber um chute nas costelas, enquanto tentava se por de pé.. Caindo novamente, e sendo erguido por Lucius que estava adorando humilha-lo.

_ Vamos verme, vou levá-lo a porta.

Severus fora lançado porta fora por um Lucius sorridente. Então ele, pois se de pé sangrando rios, e desaparatou na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. Ele ficou no chão, ele não conseguia mais pensar, tudo se tornou negro.

Hermione que estava, olhando as estrelas na Floresta Proibida, assustou se com um tombo que ela ouviu. Ela decidiu investigar, ela se aprofundou, mais e mais na floresta, até que numa clareira, ela viu uma figura negra caída displicentemente pelo chão, ela aproximou-se da figura, até que ela encarou o seu pesadelo diante dos seus olhos. Severus Snape estava morto como em seu sonho?

Ela tentando conter o desespero, ela foi verificar se ele estava vivo ele ainda respirava fraco, mas ainda respirava.

_ Eu vou tirá-lo daqui, você vai ficar bem! Hermione falou entre lágrimas enquanto levantava sua varinha e lançava um patrono para Gina.

- Gina, dormia com os Braços de Potter envolto a sua cintura, acordou quando viu uma luz muito forte. Era o patrono da Mione.

- Gina, vá até Professor Dumbledore, peça ajuda a ele!

_ O Professor Snape está muito mal, passe na Ala Hospitalar e, prepare tudo com madame Pomfrey.. É Urgente Gina!  
>Gina não esperou duas vezes, e obedeceu ao patrono de Hermione! Saiu correndo até a Sala do Diretor, parou esbaforida em frente à Gárgula, que pediu a Senha, ela prontamente gritou:<p>

_ Tortinhas de Limão!

_ Professor Dumbledore, me perdoe por invadir sua sala, mas...

_ Calma Srta. Weasley, respire e fale.  
>_ Professor Dumbledore desculpe sei que é tarde, mas a Mione precisa de ajuda na Floresta Proibida, o professor Snape está muito mal, pelo que ela disse no patrono.<p>

_ Me acompanhe Srta. Weasley, fique calma irá dar tudo certo, vamos a Ala Hospitalar, e nos encaminharemos à floresta Proibida, eu sei que Srta. Granger está com a situação sobre controle.

Em poucos minutos, o desespero de Hermione se fora quando Dumbledore, Gina, e madame Pomfrey chegou, transfigurando uma maca, colocando um Snape pálido, com a aparência quase cadavérica.

Hermione que estava com Snape apoiado sobre seu colo, estava com a roupa banhada do sangue do seu amado, e o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, levantou-se correu em direção a sua amiga.

_ Obrigada Gina!

- Calma Mione, vamos para dentro...

- Mas, Amanha você vai ter que me explicar por que você estava aqui, e como aconteceu isso tudo, okay amiga?


	5. Chapter 5

**Meu projeto de Fic**

**(Escolhas)**

**Cenário: Hogwarts, e pós hogwarts.**

**Shippers: SS/HG/RW LB/RW GW/HP RL/NT**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Aflita**

-Sim, Gina, e obrigada. Disse uma Hermione ainda com uma voz chorosa.

Assim as duas se encaminharam, ao castelo. Elas já iriam voltar ao dormitório, até que Dumbledore pediu que elas se encaminhassem com ele a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey fez um rápido exame com sua varinha nas duas, ambas estavam bem somente estavam abaladas com o choque. Hermione tentava ver como Snape estava, ele parecia inerte, até que de repente ele começou se contorcer, e a gritar de dor a plenos pulmões assustando Hermione e Gina.

_ O que é isso? Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, faça isso parar!Falava Hermione em lágrimas, sendo consolada por Gina.

- Srta. Granger, ele está sofrendo os efeitos da Cruciatos, e isso esta prejudicando na utilização do contra-feitiço da Sectumsempra, porém eu consegui fechar os cortes piores. Disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Mas, eu preciso de alguém que prepare as Poções Hemorepore, e uma poção para dor, para curá-lo, ou pelo menos estabilizá-lo. E agora Professor Dumbledore?

-Srta. Granger, você prepararia essas poções? Perguntou Dumbledore.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam surpresas.

- Mas, Senhor..eu não sou mestre(a) de poções só sou uma sabe-tudo(sorrindo triste), olhando para um Snape agora tranqüilo.

- Eu acredito que não devo arriscar a vida do Professor Snape, acho que não sou capaz!

- Mione, você vai fazer sim!Falou gina mais parecendo uma versão mais jovem da Molly Weasley.

- Vamos Mione! Você consegue!Não é Professor Dumbledore?

-É sim srta. Weasley!  
>- Então , fará as poções?<p>

-Farei sim!

- Que bom , agora a vocês deverão voltar a seu dormitório, pois foi uma longa noite!

Hermione, já ia perguntar.. Quando o diretor informou..

-Srta. Granger, ele ficará bem!

-Amanhã permitirei seu acesso ao laboratório, e passarei lista das poções..Agora fique tranqüila e descanse! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Join me in death..?**

Severus estava em seu mundo de trevas, até que ele se viu reencontrando, alguém que havia perdido há muito tempo, será possível isso?

-Lílian... Mas como?

-Severus, que bom revê-lo, obrigada por proteger meu filho todo esse tempo, e honrar sua promessa.

-Sempre por você, Severus disse.

- Mas acho que falhei na ultima missão... Se, estou te vendo, é porque provavelmente estou morto, e...

_ Não Severus! Você não está morto! você está num plano intermediário, alguém vai te levar de volta ao mundo dos vivos, é só você não desistir!

- Mas, se eu não quiser voltar? E eu se eu quiser ficar?

-Severus, você precisa voltar por mim!

- Sempre por você, e quanto a mim Lílian? Eu destruí minha vida, você acha que por mais nobre que seja minha causa, minha tentativa de redenção, você acha que alguém, me veria melhor por isso?

-Se nem você mesmo me conhecendo me compreendeu, apenas me condenou a essa vida. E por isso, eu sempre serei um seguidor de Voldemort, um maldito comensal da morte por onde eu passar!

-Condenado a viver errante pelo mundo como Caím, com uma marca me amaldiçoando a ser odiado, por inimigos e aliados, condenado a viver sem ser amado.

-Sinto muito, Severus... Mas por favor, volte me dê a oportunidade de corrigir meu erro. Eu tenho certeza que se você voltar será tudo diferente, você verá.

- Lembre-se, ela agora é sua missão, Volte por mim, e por Hermione você precisa salva-la´, seu futuro está interligado ao dela.

-Hermione..., Hermione... Severus murmurou entre uma febre e outra, para a curiosidade de Madame Pomfrey.

O dia amanhecera Hermione estava um caco não dormira nada de preocupação, e de ansiedade para iniciar o tratamento do prof. Snape. Ela já estava pronta para ir à primeira aula do dia que era Aritmancia, encontrou Gina, Harry, e Rony no corredor.

- Mione que história é essa?Perguntou Rony vermelho de ódio.

- O que foi Rony?Que história?

-Calma Rony! Deixa a Mione se explicar!Disse Harry

- Ah!. do que é que você esta falando Ronald Weasley?

- O que é que Por Mérlin você estava fazendo com o Snape, na Floresta Proibida tarde da noite?

-Eu sempre soube que você nunca ia esquecer seu professorzinho, mas Hermione, você não presta mesmo! Ah vai até ver que vocês dois estavam lá namorando e os amiguinhos dele não gostaram dele estar com uma, Sangue-Ruim e atacaram vocês dois! Admita Hermione! Gritou Rony quase a agredindo.

-Que isso! Rony! Falou Gina

-Não Rony, não foi nada disso. Eu encontrei o professor Snape por acaso, eu não conseguia dormir e fui olhar o céu nos campos da Floresta Proibida.. Até que ouvi um barulho, e resolvi ver o que era, até que vi o professor Snape lá gravemente ferido, e pedi ajuda a Gina para socorrê-lo mandei uma mensagem pelo patrono..Agora se você diz que eu não presto, que sou uma vadia,Sangue Ruim...Eu acho melhor você nunca mais olhar na minha cara!Falou Hermione chorando, e correndo.

-Volta Mione! Gritaram Harry e Gina para Hermione

- É verdade Gina, o que ela disse? Perguntou Rony, agora envergonhado, da sua atitude.

- Sim! Ela não mentiu se você não fosse tão estúpido, não a teria magoado, olha Ronald Weasley você não merece a Mione!

- Er... Eu espero que ela me perdoe!A culpa foi da Lilá que disse a Mione só o socorreu por que os dois se encontravam as escondidas. Falou Rony

_ - Muito me admira você acreditar na Lilá, do que na Mione. Disse Gina


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Sete**

**O sumiço de Snape**

Hermione já estava cansada disso tudo, da guerra, de amar o Snape e não ser correspondida, e de brigar com Ron. No fim do período das aulas ela foi diretamente a Sala do Diretor.

-Tortinhas de Limão. Falou ela para a Gárgula

-Olá srta. Granger, está pronta para preparar as poções?

- Sim, Senhor!

- Aqui está lista, a senha é Eileen Snape para acessar, o laboratório do Professor Snape.

- Tudo bem professor Dumbledore.. Eu farei as poções o mais rápido possível.

Assim Hermione se encaminhou as masmorras, para a surpresa de Draco Malfoy, que decidiu observa-la, enquanto ela entrava nos aposentos do Professor Snape, que por sua vez estava sumido.

- Meu pai vai adorar saber disso, Falou Malfoy com um sorriso mal nos lábios.

Hermione levou a semana quase toda para fazer as duas poções de reposição de sangue, e uma para dor, ela estava preocupada se ele acordaria logo.

Hermione tratou de levar as poções para madame Pomfrey, que já administrava algumas poções nele.

-Obrigada !

- Madame Pomfrey como está o estado do Professor Snape?

- Estável, mas aconteceu algo curioso hoje..

- O que Madame Pomfrey?

-Durante as crises mais fortes ele chamou seu nome!

- Mas porque ele chamaria meu nome?

- Sinceramente eu também não sei dizer, vai ver que ele reconheceu sua voz mesmo semi consciente e registrou isso no subconsciente.

- Faz sentido...

- , poderia me ajudar a apóiá-lo, para dar a poção a ele?

-Claro que sim!Disse Hermione sorrindo para Pomfrey

Ela prontamente apoiou a cabeça dele para Pomfrey administrar, a poção... Enquanto isso ela o observou, ele era lindo.. Um anjo dormindo, seu rosto sem estar com o semblante fechado parece tão bom, os cabelos dele são pesados, macios e não gordurosos, como os meninos pensam. Ah se ele pudesse me amar..me deixasse entrar na vida dele por livre e espontânea vontade, e não dessa forma inconsciente, eu faria de tudo para faze-lo feliz.

Na Mansão Malfoy..

Voldemort estava irado com o sumiço de Snape, será que havia exagerado? Será que ele perdera seu melhor comensal, ou ele o traiu como Bellatrix afirmou. Ele precisava de noticias!

-Lucius! O inútil do seu filho estuda em Hogwarts mande uma coruja para ele, perguntando sobre o paradeiro de Snape, preciso de noticias, ele tem que me trazer a sangue ruim!Ou terei que mandar outro.

-Sim Mi lorde, eu mandarei uma coruja imediatamente exigindo noticias.

Lucius escreveu ao seu filho:

Draco, Meu filho!

O lord exige noticias do seu padrinho, mande o máximo de informações que você conseguir.

Do seu Pai

Lucius Malfoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Oito**

**Traição, e decepção.**

Hermione estava exausta, pois passou a semana inteira, no laboratório de poções fazendo o máximo para que as poções saíssem como o esperado. Ela retornou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória no fim da tarde, já planejando que amanha passaria na Ala hospitalar para checar como iam as coisas..Até que fora recebida por Harry e Gina que lhe abraçaram com força.

-Onde está o Ron, eu preciso falar com ele, odeio quando nós brigamos!  
>-Deve estar na Sala dos monitores, Falou Harry.<p>

-Mione aonde você vai? Perguntou Gina.

- Vou à Sala dos monitores, falar com meu noivo, e traze-lo para conversar nós três, estou com saudades de todos nós juntinhos como amigos de novo.

Hermione vê a porta dos monitores encostada e resolve entrar, toda alegre para falar com seu noivo, quando se depara com uma cena que a chocou..

-Rony.. Seu sorriso se desfez quando o viu se agarrando com a lilá Brown.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo Ronald Weasley!

- Mione me deixa explicar... Rony pediu se desvencilhando de lilá.

Hermione retirou o anel de noivado, e atirou contra ele!

- Não há nada a explicar!Você esta livre! Disse Hermione chorando a Rony.  
>Ela desceu correndo as escadas até chegar ao dormitório passando pelo Harry e Gina que estavam confusos.. Harry e Gina foram atrás dela.<p>

-Mione o que aconteceu? Ambos perguntaram!

-O Rony me traiu, com a Lilá..falou ela chorando.

- E ele que me acusou de traí-lo? Que ironia!, eu o odeio Gina!

-Eu o odeio!

- Calma Mione ele não o merece!

-Harry.. Amor você pode nos dar licença?

-Claro Gina, fica bem Mione!

-Mione, você não ama o Ron!

- Como não Gina? Eu não estaria sofrendo pelo que ele me fez!

- Mi! Você ama o Snape, eu vi nos seus olhos quando ele estava quase morrendo em seus braços.

- Você tentou esquece-lo com o Ron, mas vocês não dariam certo, O Ron é meninão e você é oposto ça o Ron, e lute por quem você ama de verdade!

- Mas..Gina, como eu seria feliz se o Snape não me ama!

-Você não sabe se isso é verdade, lembre-se que ele é um homem reservado, e ele é nosso aliado.

-Ele não pode confiar em ninguém Mi!

- Agora você deve ficar do lado dele, e esquecer o Rony.

- Você sempre será minha irmã do coração, lute pelo Snape, ele precisa de você!

-Você está certa Gina! Obrigada disse Hermione a abraçando.

- Agora vou deixar você dormir amiga!

Na madrugada alguém visitou a Ala hospitalar.

- Ah então você está aqui, o mestre agora saberá o motivo do seu sumiço, espertinho... Ganhou a atenção da sangue ruim, quem diria que ela ajudaria a salvar sua vida, o mestre ficará satisfeito com essa noticia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso**

Gente desculpe se estou demorando de postar, to fazendo o máximo possível..

KKK sabem como é a vida real, concluindo o 3 ano e agora faculdade. Mas vou fazer o possível agora nas férias para escrever bastante para vocês!

**Obrigada * ( fazendo reverencia) a todos e todas que estão lendo está singela fic**.

Agradecimento e respostas aos incríveis reviews que recebi.

**Chayfan,** dear o voldie está brabo, pois a Hermione é mais importante do que nós imaginamos..Que só nos próximos desfechos será revelado, lhe garanto que ainda tem muitas surpresas. E o SSHG vai começar logo. Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Rafinha-Granger** Obrigada pela sua presença aqui o/ , amo sua fic..amei o capitulo 23, muita inspiração para você dear!


	10. Chapter 10

**A ultima profecia da Serpente.**

Cenário: Hogwarts, e pós hogwarts.

Shippers: SS/HG/RW LB/RW GW/HP RL/NT

Disclaimer:

Capitulo 10 (** Reescrito)**

**Revelações, e o retorno do Snape.**

Dias se passaram e, Hermione repetia o ritual de visitar Snape todos os dias. A melhora de Snape era progressiva..Até que um dia Hermione que lia as noticias da Poções Hoje, todos os dias para Snape, não havia percebido, mas ele havia acordado.

- Hermione..Ele falou seu nome quase num sussurro, fazendo ela correr seus olhos para ele, que a fitava com ar de felicidade apesar de não demonstrar em seu rosto.

- Sim, Professor Snape, precisa de algo?  
>- Que você chame Dumbledore imediatamente. Ele falou apreensivo.<p>

Ela ia saindo, quando ele disse...

-Obrigado, por cuidar de mim, você me trouxe de volta, agora tenho uma dívida com a srta.

-Por nada, Professor Snape.  
>Ela falou deixando a sala.<p>

Draco mandou uma coruja ao seu pai:

Pai

O Snape fora afastado essa semana, pois ele estava se recuperando da tortura do mestre, e quem cuidava dele?

Advinha?

A sangue ruim...

Querendo ou não ele atraiu atenção da sangue ruim, agora é só ele seduzi-la ,e captura – lá para o Lord.

Do seu filho Draco Malfoy.

- Severus, meu filho que bom que acordou..., falava Dumbledore, quando fora surpreendido por um Snape totalmente de pé ,e vestido como sempre, nem parecia que ele esteve à beira da morte.  
>- Alvo, preciso falar com você a sós, pode nós dar licença?<p>

Ela entristeceu-se ela havia se sentido tão bem, quando ele chamou pelo seu primeiro nome..Talvez ela deveria desistir da idéia de tentar se aproximar dele, até que seu pensamento foi cortado por Dumbledore.

- Severus.. Temo que o que você tenha a dizer se refere, e também diz respeito a srta. Granger, Estou certo?

-Maldito! Por que você tem que fazer isso sempre!Severus pensou.

- Você está certo Alvo, mas eu não queria preocupar a srta. Granger, ela já teve preocupação demais, e desnecessária, não acho que seja conveniente ela participar dessa situação. Ele a fitou, e se arrependeu do modo grosseiro no qual se referiu a ela, quando viu seus olhos marejados.

- Ela ficará Severus, ela precisa saber.

-Arque com as conseqüências Alvo, Você- Sabe- quem quer que eu a leve para ele, para te usar de isca para o seu amiguinho Potter.

- E o Senhor Terá que me levar, é isso?

-Não , por isso eu fui torturado, porque eu não vou leva-lá para ele, por isso eu tentei chegar aqui de qualquer jeito para que Alvo a protegesse, já tenho vidas demais em minhas mãos, e não preciso de mais uma para me culpar.

-Então Alvo o que faremos?

-Você voltará para Voldemort.

- Alvo você enlouqueceu, como eu farei isso?

_Eu teria que levá-la, e não vou fazer isso!

- Você vai me matar Snape, simples, ou é isso que o Tom deve pensar! Para provar sua "lealdade" a ele, para ocultar o segredo da profecia, e enquanto isso eu vou planejar a batalha final com o Harry.

_ Alvo, esses doces trouxas estão mexendo com sua cabeça!

- Você o fará na hora certa meu filho!

-Eu não posso! E quanto a minha alma?

_ Você, superará..Disse Alvo

- Snape saiu furioso, bateu a porta violentamente!Rumando para as masmorras com sua capa farfalhante.

Hermione estava chocada, ela entendera finalmente por que Snape agia daquele jeito, talvez por ele suportar tantos segredos, e proteger a todos mesmo que não pareça. Ela imaginou como Severus Snape sentia-se ao venerar dois senhores, um extremamente cruel, e um outro bondoso, porém manipulador.

-Pobre homem! Ela pensou.

- é hora de você ajudar seu amigo Harry a aprender o máximo de feitiços, e poções para auxiliá-lo na Batalha final que se aproxima.

- Eu o avisarei Senhor.

Ela saiu da sala do diretor, imaginando ir à torre da Grifinória, porém ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça o olhar apreensivo do Snape da cabeça, ela estava realmente preocupada, será que ela deveria ver se ele está bem?

-Eu vou ver se ele esta bem!

-Depois falo com o Harry falou Hermione decidida.

Ela caminhava e, caminhava até ouvir gritos, e sons de frascos quebrando. Ela decidiu correr, por que talvez ele precisasse de ajuda!

Ela bateu timidamente na porta dos aposentos dele, e os sons cessaram.

_Seja lá quem for suma daqui, se não quiser passar o resto da vida em detenção. Ele falou com tom letal de sempre.

- Sou eu, está tudo bem? Uh..Desculpe perguntar só queria saber se está bem.

- Vá embora! O que a srta. quer aqui? Volte para os seus amigos!

-Por favor, só quero ver se está tudo bem.

- Vai embora!

-Tudo bem, eu não vou mais incomodá-lo !

Ela ia embora quando a porta se abriu, e ela o vê num estado deplorável, sofrendo, ele havia destruído o laboratório dele todo, e cortado de uma forma assustadora a marca negra que jazia no seu braço. E ela tenta o ajudar porem ele é um homem arredio, e fechado, ela se abaixa e pega o braço dele, com um cuidado que ele nunca viu.

-Não posso me manter perto dela, só amei uma vez assim, e o que esse sentimento fez comigo?Matou e destruiu tudo que eu desejava, me atirando nessa vida de obedecer a dois senhores para proteger o Potter.Não posso fazer isso com Hermione, Severus Pensa.

- Vamos deixe me ver seu braço!-Deixe de ser um velho teimoso!.Disse ela puxando o braço dele em sua direção para ver melhor o ferimento.

_ O que a Srta disse? Quem lhe deu permissão para falar assim comigo?

- O sr. Professor, se o senhor na fosse teimoso como uma mula, eu já poderia ter terminado o curativo.

-Ora..essa não fui eu que fui selecionada para Grifinória, não é Srta Granger? Não preciso da sua ajuda! Agora saia você já me incomodou demais. Disse ele puxando o braço de volta.

- Desculpe não quis dizer isso, deixe me terminar,eu prometo que o farei em silêncio. Ele cedeu o seu braço a ela, ela engoliu seco ao ver o estado do ferimento, mesmo assim ela terminou o curativo em seu braço, e uma sensação estranha percorreu pelo seu corpo, ainda permanecia com as mãos no curativo recém terminado, foi ai que percebeu a gravidade do toque de sua pele com a de Snape, sua respiração tornou-se pesada, seu coração lutava bravamente contra seu peito como se a qualquer momento ele fosse atravessá-lo. Seus olhos subiram vagamente para o rosto de Snape, e quando se encontraram com os olhos negros e carregados de luxuria ela se estremeceu, estava estática, tinha medo do que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, com seus corpo reagindo e implorando por algo que ela desconhecia, foi assim que por extinto ela fechou os olhos como se isso fosse protegê-la do mal.

Ele riu da sua ingenuidade, e Hermione alem de corar se sentiu ridícula por agir de maneira tão infantil, mas qualquer pensamento sumiu quando ele tocou seu rosto carinhosamente com uma das mãos em seguida de um beijo de ternura recebido na testa. Foi então que ela descobriu que sua única proteção era ele, e, então movida pela ansiedade e carência ela o abraçou firmemente como se sua única fonte de vida estivesse a sua frente e que se ela não o agarrasse com força, tudo se perderia para sempre.

Snape sentiu seu medo, seu desespero, e soube naquele momento que ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela, era impossível resistir e guerrear contra aquilo era agonizante de mais para ele fugir e ignorar. Não havia como. Porque ela era o que ele mais queria, uma simples menina foi capaz de levar seu coração a mil, com um singelo olhar quebrou todas as suas resistências por ele estabelecidas. Não poderia desperdiçar o que estavam os envolvendo, e não iria negar a proteção para a sua amada.

De certa forma os dois compreenderam isso.

Ainda com a mesma mão Severus que estava agora deixando os cabelos macios de Hermione e levantou seu delicado rosto para que ele pudesse observar-la melhor. Os narizes começaram a roçar um no outro, e Snape segurou firme entre os cabelos de Hermione deixando seu rosto, e com a outra mão livre laçou na cintura dela fazendo com que ela se prendesse ao corpo dele. Hermione logo se apressa e passa as mãos envolta do pescoço dele. O mesmo observou que havia uma mesa logo atrás de Hermione, e por estar com um dos braços feridos foi empurrando-a para traz até alcançar seu objetivo.

- Sente-se. – Sua respiração já estava ficando tensa quando disse para ela sentar.

Não foi preciso repetir e Hermione imediatamente obedeceu afinal ela conhecia bem o homem a sua frente e como professor não gostava de ser desafiado, e o que ela menos queria era ir contra tudo aquilo, Hermione estava entregue a toda aquela sensação, a todo aquele desejo, não iria fugir, e sim, estava disposta a aprender o que nunca na vida havia estudado.

Snape não perdeu tempo foi logo encaixando seu quadril entre as pernas dela, e voltou a segurar os cabelos macios de Hermione, puxando o seu rosto para perto do dele, seus olhos presos um no outro, Severus foi depositando leves beijos passando pela bochecha, nariz, testa, queixo e por fim quando chegou aos lábios, Hermione novamente se estremeceu.

Foi o beijo mais carregado que Hermione dera e recebera da vida, pois estava cheio de ternura, dor, volúpia, desejo, fome e anseio por sentir o gosto do outro, e eles se beijaram e beijaram até não haver mais fôlego.

Mas isso tinha sido apenas o começo, pois só abriu o apetite daqueles dois principalmente de Severus que passou a beija o pescoço perfumado de Hermione e suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo corpo pequeno e delicado de sua menina. Ele a apertava e mordia como se estivesse marcando que ela era sua. E ela foi. Entregou-se totalmente para ele, sem receios, sem medo, sem pensar, ambos só sentia prazer, e tudo que queriam era ser um do outro, e assim foi uma noite de amor preenchida de calor, sede, necessidade e desespero, mas principalmente de amor.

Snape acordou suspirando... Com os primeiros raios da manhã, ainda imaginando se fora um sonho, até que ele a viu em seus braços.

-Não foi um sonho ele sussurrou sorrindo

Ele falou baixinho para ela que ainda dormia

- Eu te amo .

Então paz e conforto dele se fora, ele sentiu seu braço doer não era possível, ele teria que voltar para aquele inferno! E abandonar a jovem mulher em seus braços.

Hermione acordou, em um quarto agradável, ainda se recordava da noite anterior, ao se lembrar disso, lembrou-se de que tinha que voltar para Grifinoria, o pior seria explicar sua ausência aos seus amigos.

Na Mansão Malfoy...

-Mestre! Tenho noticias, Draco revelou-me o motivo do desaparecimento do Snape. Disse Lucius

- Quais seriam elas verme inútil?

- Snape estava se recuperando da sua punição, e adivinhe quem estava participando dos cuidados dele?

- Vamos, fale logo não tenho tempo para adivinhações!

-A sangue ruim da Granger! Lucius falou orgulhoso.

- Agora só o Snape seduzi.-la, e ele terá todas as informações da Ordem a nosso favor!

- Excelente idéia Lucius , eu preciso do Snape aqui e agora.

Snape aparatou na Mansão Malfoy, e lá tratou de se mostrar submisso, respeitoso, ajoelhou-se aos pés do Lorde das Trevas, e beijou suas vestes.

-Mi lorde.. Snape falou com uma voz fria e firme.

- Mudança de planos Snape.. Eu quero que você se aproxime da amiguinha do Potter preciso de todas informações sobre a Ordem e o que Potter anda planejando contra mim.

-Entendo, mas mi lorde o senhor permitiria usa la como passatempo ?- Sabe como é eu preciso de um estimulo de vez em quando ainda mais numa missão dessas.

-É claro Snape, mas de vez em quando compartilhe algumas das suas memórias conosco.

- E quanto ao Velho idiota, o que ele planeja?

- Ele está treinando o piralho, e ensinando oclumencia para impedir que você entre na mente dele.

- Maldição!Maldito Alvo Dumbledore! Preciso tirá-lo do meu caminho!

- E você o fará Snape.

- Sim Mi lorde, o que eu tenho que fazer?

_-Mata-ló, e assumir a escola possibilitando a minha entrada lá.

- Sim Mi lorde seu desejo é uma ordem.

- Draco que está infiltrado o ajudará, a rendê-lo e mata-lo mais rapidamente.

Lucius tremeu com essa idéia.

Hermione chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória, lá estava Ron, Gina e o Harry.

-Oi gente, vamos para aula?

- Onde você estava?- perguntou Gina

- A er..é eu tava na biblioteca, acabei adormecendo em quanto pesquisava.-

Gina e Harry desceram na frente deixando Ron e Mione mais atrás... Eles caminhavam pelo corredor, quando Ron quebra o silêncio ao puxar conversa com Mione.

- Er...Mione!

- Fale Ronald Weasley...

- Por favor, deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite!

-Para que Ronald? Você não precisa me explicar nada. Nós não somos mais nada!

- Mione, eu sei que você ainda me ama. Disse Rony prendendo contra uma parede no corredor.

Hermione não sabia como reagir, o hálito quente com cheiro de menta a inebriava, mas em seu pensamento ela estava atordoada.

-Não posso fazer isso com o Snape, Hermione pensava, enquanto Rony se aproximava para beija - lá.

_Não Rony! Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Relaxa Mione eu sei que você quer você ainda me ama.

- Não! Me solta! Para Rony!

- Que isso Mione! Eu sei que você quer ..

-Sr. Weasley sugiro que solte imediatamente a Srta Granger. – Falou Snape que havia chegado silenciosamente para surpreendê-lo.

- Professor S- Snape?

- Não! Seu estúpido, eu sou o Papai Noel! Você não me ouviu solte a Srta. Granger! Falou ele com o máximo desdém

- Você ser burro eu entendo, mas você ser surdo me surpreende mais ainda Sr. Weasley. Solte- a você não me ouviu?

- Ta bom professor..

Rony ia saindo do corredor, quando Snape o agarrou.

-Sr. Weasley ainda falta uma coisa, peça desculpa a Srta Granger A-GO-RA.

- Desculpa Mione!, Disse Rony enquanto saia correndo apavorado das mãos de Snape.

Mione ainda assustada tentava ajeitar suas roupas, quando Snape se abaixou, com os olhos voltados para ela, e perguntou:

- Hermione, você está bem?

- Estou sim, ela falou chorosa.

- Que bom.. Então vá se juntar aos seus amigos.

- Por que você age assim?

- Como Hermione?

- Uma hora extremamente atencioso, e outra você volta a ser o temível mestre de poções!

- Srta. Granger quem a Srta acha que é para me cobrar algum sentimento? Faça-me o favor!

- Verdade, eu nunca, serei ninguém para Severus Snape, já devia ter notado isso! Agora Professor o Sr poderia me dar licença? Ela falou magoada.

- Hermione por que você faz isso? Exige que fiquemos nessa situação? Você sabe que eu te amo, mas se você ficar ao meu lado jamais estará segura.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, eu.. Eu te amo Severus você não entende?

- Ahahahahaha! O que você disse? O que uma menina tola como você entende sobre amor?

- Realmente eu sou tola de amar, alguém que tem um coração tão negro e endurecido que não se deixa amar. Sabe de uma desisto de te entender Severus Snape!

Ela saiu com os olhos marejados, por que ele não entende que ela o ama de verdade? E por que ele teima e me afastar dele?Hermione se perguntava insistentemente.

-Talvez seja melhor assim, Hermione... Falou Severus suspirando cansado.

Hermione desceu voando pelas escadaria em direção a aula da Professora Vector de Aritmancia, ela entrou e sentou-se entre Harry e Ron.

- Você demorou! Está tudo bem Mione?

- Estou sim Ron!

- E o que o Morcegão queria?

- Me dar uma bronca por eu estar me agarrando com você pelos corredores, e por culpa de quem?

- Por minha culpa..desculpa Mione.

- Deixa isso para lá Rony e Mione no dia que Snape deixar ser um bastardo com a gente, nesse dia o nariz do Voldemort sorriu com o comentário do Harry,e ao fim da aula ela decide procurar sua amiga e conselheira amorosa Gina.

- Oi Ginny! Preciso falar com você.. falou Mione com um ar triste.

- Sente- se amiga o que foi? Falou Gina oferecendo um lugar vazio ao seu lado na arquibancada do campo de quadribol.

- É o Snape? Perguntou Gina enquanto observava o treino da Grifinória

- Sim é ele sim, to cansada ele me trata de um jeito confuso.

- Como assim?

- Ontem a noite ele foi tão intenso, tão passional, e hoje ele volta com aquele ar de desprezo e arrogância comigo.

- Mione, você sabe que ele é uma pessoa difícil, quase um quebra cabeças..Ei, espera ai ! O que você quis dizer com ontem à noite? Ela disse só se dando conta do que amiga disse indiretamente.

- Uhrg..erh.. Eu fui ajudar ele, e ficamos juntos..foi isso! Respondeu Hermione corada e nervosa para sua astuta amiga.

- Hm..Hm.. Por isso você não voltou à torre ontem à noite.

- Mas para ele parece que não significou nada, ele só deve ter brincado comigo. Disse mione com os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

- Ah ! Mione não fica assim.. Vai ver que ele ta preocupado com as coisas da guerra e quer te proteger só isso.

- Eu acho melhor tentar esquecê-lo Ginny, talvez ele esteja certo eu sou muito tola ao achar que ele me amaria.

- Só tem uma forma de saber..

- Ciúmes, vamos ver se ele não reage ao ciúmes.

- Será Gina que eu devo fazer isso? Mas eu estarei brincando com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Vai Harry! Gritou Gina assustando Mione,

- Ah! Deve sim! Como diz os trouxas no amor e na guerra vale tudo e como estamos nas duas situações, não vai fazer mal se você ser um pouquinho Sonserina meter um pouquinho de ciúmes no Ranzinza do Snape.

Mione, Giny ! Falou Ron e Harry após o aquecimento, juntando-se a elas.

Hey ! Meninas que tal irmos a Hogsmeade no sábado?

Eu acho uma excelente idéia, você não acha Mione?

Eu achei ótima!

Mione preciso falar com você , eu agi como um idiota ao te trair ,e hoje vc me perdoa?

Ta tudo bem, ta perdoado, disse Hermione lhe sorrindo.

Agora vamos temos que nós trocar para o jantar.

Eles iam conversando, pelo corredor, quando Hermione viu uma figura obscura se aproximando, então ela se lembrou da idéia de Gina que lhe deu um olhar afirmativo, que lhe encorajou a fazer o que faria a seguir.

Ron.. eu te amo. Disse Hermione o beijando calorosamente, e o mesmo retribuindo imaginando seja lá o que foi que deu nela, ele tava adorando.

Humpf..humpf . Srta Granger a escada não é lugar de ficar com agarramento, nem libertinagens, menos 30 pontos e detenção comigo durante um mês a partir da quarta feira.

Ela olhou para ele, e ele estava lívido de raiva, com a mandíbula travada como se fosse capaz de matar os dois, principalmente o Rony com as próprias mãos.

E quanto ao menos 30 pontos por essa atitude deplorável.

E quanto a você Potter e Srta Weasley não têm, mas o que fazer não?

Todos fora daqui! Dizia ele louco de raiva, como ela se atrevia a agir daquele jeito com ele beijar o maldito cabeça de tocha bem na frente dele?

Controle- se homem..você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Que ódio , quando é que o Snape vai para de meter o nariz anormalmente grande dele na nossa vida? Nos não estávamos fazendo nada demais só beijei a minha namorada, os amados sonserinos dele fazem isso tempo todo e ele não diz nada.

Deixa isso para lá Ron! Quem se deu mal fui eu além d perder 30 pontos vou ter que encarar 1 mês de detenção com ele. Falava Hermione com uma falsa raiva.

Ron...depois eu falo com você, vou me arrumar lá no banheiro dos monitores, te encontro lá embaixo ta?

Ta certo Mi..Ele se despediu beijando de forma simples.

Ela saiu em direção ao corredor na para a Sala do Monitor chefe , se vangloriando por dentro, imaginando como ele deveria ter ficado furioso!

- Hoje eu vou me arrumar o melhor possível, disse ela jogando a mochila por cima da cama linda e confortável do quarto dos monitores, ela foi até a banheira preparou a água bem quente como ela adora, jogou de maracujá e mel, fazendo o sal agir e reagir com água liberando um cheiro frutal e fresco no ar de forma maravilhosa, ela despiu- se e entrou na água, esquecendo do se do mundo lá fora, somente ali havia a silêncio e a tranqüilidade. Ela adorava se sentir assim.

Ela terminou seu banho, e voltou-se para o espelho, para tentar domar sua juba de cabelo, ao ver sua imagem refletida ela lembrou se de um trecho de uma historia trouxa e resolveu repetir para si mesma em tom de brincadeira.

- Espelho ..espelho meu existe alguém mais bela que eu?

Terminou de prender seu cabelo, vestiu se com uma blusinha de gola alta sem mangas rosa, uma saia jeans, passou seu perfume levemente adocicado e desceu para encontrar Rony, e começar mais uma vez a sessão de ciúmes para Snape.

- Vamos lá seja o que Merlin quiser!

Ela desceu o as escada passou pelo corredor, cumprimentou o pirraça, que a galanteou, e foi ao encontro dos seus amigos.

- Oi Gente, Oi Ron!

- Oi meu amor você está linda, que roupas trouxa lindas são novas? Caiu muito bem em você! Falou Rony a abraçando.

- hum..que perfume enlouquecedor!

-Rony que isso! Falou ela corando gravemente.

- Vamos deixar de conversa e vamos jantar, falou ela alcançando Gina

- Gina ta dando certo! Ela falou baixinha par sua amiga que deu um sorriso de divertimento.

Rony sentou- se do seu lado, e abraçava a beijava de forma comportada, mas fazia e Hermione notava o olhar furioso de Snape. Teve um momento que ele estava com tanto ódio que ele quebrou a sua taça involuntariamente coma pressão de sua mão atraindo atenção de todos para ele.

- Esta tudo bem Severus? Perguntou Alvo

- Está..só não sinto me muito bem, vou me retirar se o Sr. me permitir é claro!

- Não..não permito.

- Como?

- Severus é claro que você pode ir, você sabe que jamais deveria ainda me perguntar um coisa dessas.

- Velho idiota..Snape saiu reclamando..

- Se ela ta achando que ela vai ficar me pirraçando agindo dessa forma comigo ela está muito enganada.

-Você quer o que Severus , se foi você mesmo que a afastou de você?

- Cale-se ele disse para a voz da sua cabeça

-Ele chegou a frias masmorras acionou lareira tirou suas pesadas vestes, entrou na banheira a fim de afogar o seu ódio momentâneo. Secou- se , vestiu- se foi até um cristaleira pegou um copo, e bebeu seu firewhisk imaginando que aquilo iria amenizar o ciúme que estava crescendo nele, até se embriagar e se entregar ao sono sem sonhos que ele tanto prezava.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e gostaria de agradecer a importante participação nesse capitulo de minha amiga virtual **Mariane night, e indico a a fic da Rafinha_ Granger: Salvando o Mundo com um casamento!**

** Bjukas da Jess*-***


End file.
